(a) Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to display devices. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to impact-resistant display devices.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Current display devices come in many different forms, utilizing many different technologies. Examples of such display devices are a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting diode device (OLED device), field effect display (FED), electrophoretic display device, and the like.
The OLED device includes two electrodes and an organic emission layer disposed therebetween. Here, electrons from one electrode and holes from the other electrode combine in the organic emission layer to thereby form excitons, which release energy to emit light.
The OLED device has a self-luminance characteristic and, unlike the LCD, does not need a separate light source, thereby decreasing thickness and weight thereof. Further, the OLED device exhibits desirable characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and fast response speed, and thus receives attention as a potential next generation display device.
The foregoing organic emission layer may be degraded due to external factors such as external moisture or oxygen or ultraviolet rays, and thus packaging technology for sealing the organic emission layer is of interest.
Referring to FIG. 1, in the case of a portable terminal including an OLED device, a sealing substrate 10 and a sealing member 20 are used to seal an organic emission layer. However, the sealing substrate 10 and the sealing member 20 are vulnerable to external impact. That is, the sealing substrate 10 and the sealing member 20 may be damaged by external impact, causing moisture or oxygen to infiltrate into the organic emission layer.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.